New beginnings
by amytheninja
Summary: What if the Decepticons tricked the humans into believing that the Autobots where evil? What if the Autobots where turned into humans with no memories of anything? (summary sucks) please note that this is my first fanfic please read and review. under going rewrite!
1. Enter the Autocons!

New beginnings

It started where they arrived, who you may ask? The Decepticons, they where part of a race of sentient machines, that had been fighting a war with who they said that their enemies. Said enemies where the Autobots, who where chasing our 'protectors' across the stars. Like fools we, the human race, believed them, but in our defense the scout that was captured had been a pain in our side for the last forty year before our giant allies showed up. We prepared for the Autobots' arrival which our new allies assured us that was coming. My name is Emily and this is how our fate was sealed.

-the moon-

"the signal is coming form this planet, Prime." stated one robot to another. The taller of the pair frowned, and then nodded and replied to his companions "then we go down there, Autobots, roll out!" five giant robots transformed and flew into the planet's atmosphere.

-somewhere in Canada-

"ah, Sir? You need to see this." Will Lennox sighed and jogged over to where they had set up the long distance radar. "What in the name of the holy mother of-" Will stopped short when he saw five incoming energon signals. His blood ran cold, Will got on the com to contact someone that he really didn't want to call.

-somewhere over Russia-

"This is Major Lennox, we've got five incoming energon signal that don't match anything we've got on file." Soundwave was know for his passive emotions, but when he got this call he almost fell out of orbit, he was so excited, but he had his orders. He got visual confirmation that these were the Autobots, it was. Soundwave replied to the human he had not bothered to learn the names of their human allies, soon to be slaves he corrected himself, "Roger that, incoming signals are indeed the Autobots. Inform your leaders that our enemies will land with in the day. Soundwave heard the human swear something before he cut the connection. He sent a short encrypted com signal to Megatron. :Lord Megatron the Autobots have arrived like the scout Bumblebee informed us of. Stage one of the plan is in motion.:


	2. Megatron plots

Megatron had just received the message from Soundwave when Starscream came prancing in. "Those stupid Autobots will never know what hit them until its to late!" cackled Starsceam, Megatron sighed and slapped Starscream across the face-plate and growled "You arrogant fool Starscream! because of you, the plan was almost discovered, twice!" Starscream looked stunned for a second before retorting " Well, Lord Megatron if you would tell me what this scheme was about then i wouldn't have done those things." Megatron final lost the last of his patience with Starscream and went up to the mech in question and tore out Starscream's voice box, well that's what Megatron wanted to do with Starscream, but he left it as a fantasy. Megatron turned from Starscream without saying a word and sent out a message to all the troops at the landing zone of all the Autobots, "this is Megatron" he began "our hated enemies the Autotbots will soon be landing on this" he silently gagged " fine Earth. I would like to remind everyone and every bot that the Autobots are to be taken alive." He grinned at that last part. Soon he could drop this humiliating ruse and start on his real goal total domination.

-Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere-  
Optimus frowned as he looked at the world that had the Allspark. Jazz commented over the com :I don't know boss, I don't like this, it's to perfect a planet that has the Allspark and no Decpticons? It smells like a trap, if I didn't know any better I would say that we're walking right into a trap.: Optimus had to agree with Jazz, but what could they do? The world had Bumblebee and Bulkhead hostage so, along with retrieving the Allspark they had to rescue their comrades.

-impact site five minutes after Autobots land-

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots suddenly found themselves surrounded by the inhabitants of the world they where on. Optimus checked the internet so he and his team could communicate with humans. Will Lennox found himself looking at the "evil" Autobots. Lennox saw Megatron walked up to him and the solders, Will frowned and said to his best friend Epps "Here comes the Earth's defenders. Epps, why do I get the feeling that we've allied with the wrong side?" Epps just shrugged and replied "I'm not paid to think, Lennox.


	3. A turn for the worst

*author's note: hey guy just to let you know that this chapter takes a somewhat darker turn so if that bothers you then I suggest you find something else to read cause new beginnings is going to be pretty dark for the next chapter or so. thanks*

Optimus knew that he and his fellow Autobots where in trouble the moment the humans turned up after Optimus and his team had scanned alternative forms so that they could better hide among the humans. Optimus sent a short com signal to the Autobots, : Autobots don't engage the humans otherwise we would be no better that the Decepticons.: The other Autobots sent pings of agreement, Optimus was relieved when the humans seemed to have a leader, which nearly caused the Autobots to attack, for the leader was Megatron.

Lennox saw the fear in the Autobots' eyes- optics he corrected himself, but he was confused because he had come here expecting a fight for these mass murdering cybertronians, but what he got was a quiet surrender from these bots, which troubled him deeply, but he did not have time to ponder the question because Megatron had shown up. "About slagging time" he muttered. Megatron started questioning the lead bot, Lennox notice how regal the Autobot leader looked. Lennox then started to pay attention to conversation that was taking place. " So, Optimus," Lennox notice that Megatron had put a lot of hate into saying the other's name. "you and your murderous troops have followed us to harm this world, and destroy the Allspark the only way to save our planet?" Megatron paused. Optimus said "brother, you know I..." Megatron cut Optimus off and turn to his troops and the human troops with regret in his optics, but Lennox saw something else completely in the optics of the Decepticon leader, Lennox glanced at Epps, Epps had seen it to. Megatron continued his speech "Decepticons, Humans it gives me great pain to say this but to end this war, Optimus, my brother and his troops will have to be executed." Optimus was about to say something when Megatron punched him in the stomach, the Autobot leader fell into recharge. The other Autobots went with Megatron and his troops after that.

-one year later-  
Emily was getting ready went she saw he dad in her mirror, "Hey dad." "Hey, sweetheart." replied Major Will Lennox. "Dad do we have to go to this execution?" Will sighed and replied "yes sweetheart, it's mandatory for all humans and Decepticons alike. The Autobots will be give a swift death sweetheart. then Megatron will go back to his own home and rebuild." Emily pouted, but he dad had a point. so she finish what she was doing and join her mother, father, and little sister, Annabelle.

-at the execution field-  
The Lennox family took their seats, it was crowed but organized, the entire population of the human race gathered in one place. that was part of the reason the execution was put off for so long because they had too get everything ready. After everyone had arrived and settled down, Megatron walked out onto the giant stage. there was robust applause for the savior of the Earth. Emily finally got a good look at the Decepticon leader, and instantly knew that her fellow humans had made a mistake, by trusting the Decepticons. Emily tried to catch her dad's eye but the ceremony had started.


	4. The end of hope

Megatron motioned for silence. "Bring out the prisoners, Soundwave." Emily and most of the crowd gasped at the mangled forms of the Autobots, Emily didn't start crying until she saw the last Autobot being hauled onto the stage. Emily could tell at once that this last bot had been treated worst than the others.

Optimus groaned from where he was on the floor, he prayed that this would end soon. Ratchet and Bumblebee helped their leader and Prime up, Optimus could see in their optics, he was hurt badly, that much he knew. Ratchet looked at Optimus and grimaced, Optimus was missing a lot of his armor, Ratchet ran a quick scan aside from his armor Optimus was also missing his left optic, and under fueled."

Megatron began his speech "greetings to my fellow Decepticons, and human allies. This day was a day long in the making, but here we are. " Megatron's tone was light but the meaning behind the words was not. "The Autobots have betrayed their own people by destroying our home world, Cybertron and by the rules of our planet, Optimus and his troops are here by condemned to death... unless anyone or anybot objects?" Optimus gathered his courage and began to speak "I object, Megatron." Every human gathered gasped in shock, for Emily she knew right then and there that she was in love with the leader of the Autobots. Optimus knew that this was his and his team's last chance. "Humans listen to me well, Megatron is not what he claims to be. I am Optimus Pr..." Megatron had cut him off by killing Optimus. The most heart wrenching sound escaped Bumblebee when his leader was offlined, sobbing Bumblebee turned to Megatron and yelled at him "You monster! He was your brother, and all we or Optimus want was to end this war pea..." Megatron had enough of the meddling scout and the rest of the Autobots so he slaughtered the rest of the Autobots. Dripping in the energon of his victims Megatron turned to the crowd, the Decepticons cheered at the timely demise of the Autobots. Megatron started to speak to the crowd in a most unsettling way, "Decepticons it is time to drop the ruse and enslave these maggots." Megatron ignored the collective gasp for the humans and turned to the body of his offlined brother to make sure that he was dead. Satisfied that his brother was truly dead he smiled evilly and left to manage his empire.

-several hours later-  
A lone figure sighed and look at his dead creations, he knew that this had to happen, but Primus didn't have to like it. Just then he caught movement in the corner of his optic, he became invisible so he could see what would happen next, he knew that too bring back Optimus and the Autobots right then and there would end in the same result. Emily looked around fearfully and carefully made her way up to the dead bots, she sighed while looking at the leader of the Autobots and made a wish. "Lord, if your listening please grant my one request. I don't know how I know this but these bots were the ones meant to protect us instead of those awful Decepticons." Emily frowned at at the memory of her escape. She continued her wish, "please bring back these noble bots to protect the innocent from harm, and save us from the fate that is now ours. Amen." By the time she finished Emily was crying, she brushed the tears away and sighed she had an underground resistance to organize. Primus was struck by an idea, if he couldn't bring the back as bots, what if he brought them back as humans? Primus smiled he knew that he would have to wipe their memories to protect the Autobots and make some sort of object to allow them to turn back into Cybertronians but it could be done. The only problem would be that when Optimus was restored as a Cybertronian, Optimus wouldn't be a Prime. Then it hit him the matrix of leadership would fix that , but the Autobot leader would have to earn it. Primus got to work, it didn't take long, when he was finished he had seven Autobot children in front of him. Primus nod at his handy work and thought that no one would know that the Autobots would come back to save the Earth. Primus then sent each of the Autobots to different places and made sure that the Autobots would be different ages. Primus spoke quietly, "take care my brave little Autobots for one day you will return to me and then nothing in universe will stop you from save this world and your own. Till all are one."


	5. Hope reborn!

Seven women where given the children of Primus, the Autobots. One of those women was Emily, She was having a rough time leading the rag-tag bunch of idiots, children, and morons. Some days she didn't know if she could take it, but she had to be strong for the resistance. Emily had taken a walk because one of the children had asked if she had any children, she shook her her sadly and went out. In the ten years since Megatron had taken over, things had changed drastically for the humans and not in a good way. Most of humanity was either enslaved or dead, except the few who where with the resistance. Emily saw a child on it's own, then she saw the woman who Emily guessed was the little one's mother. "please... raise th*cough*is youngling he was entrusted to me but I failed in that respect so please raise him, his name is Aon." the woman who was given the child died.

Emily sighed she didn't not have time to raise this young one, but she could not bring herself to leave the little child without a home. Emily picked up Aon and headed back to the base, as soon as she got a good look at the little boy in her arms she was stunned at what she saw, the little boy had BLUE eyes, no one had blue eyes any more. After that shock she saw how this boy had been treated, he was beaten and badly bruised with quiet a few broken bones, Emily had a horrible feeling that the Decepticons had done this to the young Aon, the only question was why? She mused until one of the child scouts spotted her and brought her and Aon in. "what ja got there boss?" asked the resident medic, one Doctor Ratur. Emily frowned at the doc and his son Heart, and said "a boy, that I found alone."

Ratur knew better than to question that tone but his son just pouted and grabbed a ratchet, and said to his father "move you lousy excuse for a medic, can't you see that this child is hu..." the young medic in training did a double take when he saw the eyes. Ratur glared at his seven year old son at the sudden silence, then looked over at what had made his usually grumpy son shut up, he saw it the moment he had looked the boy had blue eyes, just like his son and one other boy who was about a year old, that boy's name was Jay. "Commander, I don't mean to over step but that boy..." he walked over to Emily and lowered his voice, "but that boy has the same blue eyes as Heart and Jay. I think it has something with the day we only half remember." Emily knew the day he was referring to the day the Decepticons took over. She sighed as she saw in her mind's eye the evil slagging glitch that was the overlord of the Earth. Emily was fighting for a better future for the children that they had rescued over the last ten years.

-later that night-  
Primus walk to where the dead body of the human he had entrusted one of the Autobots too. He frowned it was not possible that she was dead so soon, Aon needed this human, then he pick up Aon's unique life signature. Primus sighed yet again, at least he was safe with the resistance. He almost passed out from the thought that's where he had sent Heart and Jay! Primus smiled and mused out loud "maybe it's for the best if Aon grows up with the Doc and his future second in command, but I still keep a close optic on those three. I feel one way or another I feel that all the Autobot children will end up with the resistance witch considering their origins would be best. Till all are one little ones." Primus turned and walked away into the night.


	6. The resistance lives!

*author's note if you haven't figured it out I'll tell you the Autobots' human names. Aon is Optimus, Jay is Jazz, Heart is Ratchet, Jack is Wheeljack, Rachelle is Arcee, Brian is Bulkhead, and finally Kane is Bumblebee. Also I know that technically without the matrix Optimus is Orion but if you consider the movies, and the book exile then Optimus was a Prime before receiving the matrix. One more thing if you guys want me write other stuff just send me ideas. Thanks -amytheninja*

-thirty seven years later-  
Jay looked around at the resistance and sighed, ever since he could remember he and most of the current adults had been a part of the resistance. Jay like six other members of the resistance had blue eyes, he remembered the order well _"Jay, Rachelle, Brian, Heart, Jack, Kane, and Aon. You seven may not leave the base because there are some evil people who will harm and kill you because of your eyes."_ That had been nineteen years ago, he was now second in command of the resistance next to the commander in chief Emily. Jay posted the weekly job list on the job board when Brian and Kane walked up to check their guard post. "Slag! In the library for another week, and Aon is the librarian... again."Exclaimed Brian, Kane shrugged and asked "what so bad about him?" Jay shot the young Kane a look before replying "oh, he's not that bad, Brian just doesn't like the guy. Can't imagine why." Brian almost yelled at his superior "you know I don't like the guy cause he will not fight this war! To top it of the guy gives me the creeps the way he can sneak up on anyone, it's disturbing." Kane watched the debated for a bit before interrupting his elders "don't mind me pointing out that the work day has begun." Jay and Brain's mouths opened and closed a few times before realizing that Kane was right. Brian and Kane jogged over to the library. Jay smiled at the thought of the odd librarian. Jay turned and went back to the bridge to organize the next strike against the Decepticons.

-At the library-  
Kane and Brian arrived panting at the library, just making it in time for their shift. Aon looked up at the pair and stated "your late" Kane looked over at Aon, he was tall, about six feet seven inches. Aon's blue eyes showed a haunted look to them, Aon usual attire consisted of black skinny jeans with red flames licking up from the ground a blue shirt with the same red flames but this time giving a image of ribs, and then his jacket was a deep blue with the same flame pattern as his pants. Kane's eyes darted up to the birth make on Aon's forehead and his silver and blue tinged hair. Kane wished that Aon lead them instead of Jay.

-the bridge-  
"Commander? we've got incoming Decepticon forces and they don't look happy. Slag, he's leading them." the bridge went quiet as everyone realized who the radar tech was talking about. "T urn on the pa system." Emily gathered her courage and said over the pa "ladies and gentlemen, we've got Decepticons incoming and Megs is leading them and this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill, all hands to battle stations." The pa was turned off as Emily finished and turned her attention to the imitate Decepticon invasion.

-where Megatron is-  
Megatron growled in anger, as he was shown the disturbing news that there where seven energon signals coming from the resistance's headquarters. he turned and snarled out "I want those energon signal alive and taken back with us but anyone else is fair game. Also destroy the pathetic excuse for a headquarters that they have." The Decepticons cheered and began the attack.


	7. We are so fragged

The resistance prepared for the first wave of Decepticons with quiet determination, but Emily knew that they didn't have a chance in looked over at Jay and motioned him over and quietly said " Jay, I want you to round up Aon, Rachelle, Kane, Brian, Heart, and Jack and meet me in deep storage in five minutes." Jay nodded and went to round up the others. Aon was nervous as they stood around in deep storage, Emily walked in and said "you seven are to stay here for the rest of the attack." She left and locked the seven of them in deep storage and went to organize the troops.

**-where Megatron is-**  
Megatron sighed and looked at the pathetic excuse of a resistance trooper that had turned traitor for the Decepticons. Megatron growled at the human and with his voice full of venom he asked the scared trooper, "well fleshling your information was correct, this time. You will have the honor of watching your former comrades be slaughtered like the pigs that they are, and then we will deal with the energon signals that have shown themselves in that base, then and only the will you be allowed to kill the ones that you betrayed. then you will die alone, with the knowledge that you doomed the human race. No I will let you survive to tell the story of what happens when you cross the Decepticons and their mighty leader." the trooper gulped and almost shit himself at the thought, the trooper's name was Kyle. Kyle knew right then and there that he had made a terrible mistake, by trusting the Decepticons. Now it was to late to go and warn the resistance.

**-five minutes into the battle for the resistance, deep storage-**  
Kane could hear the sounds of battle around and above them, he wanted to rush out and join the fight for freedom as much as the others did, but they had their orders. Kane peaked out of the key hole to see Soundwave and another transformer walk down towards their hiding place, he turned to the others and whispered to the others, "slag, Soundwave and another transformer that I haven't seen before are headed towards us. Hopefully they won't find us, so Jay what's the plan?" Everyone was surprised when Aon spoke up in his deep baritone voice "the second transformer is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He has come for us and so we will fight back, because I for one won't be captured again, alive that is." The others agreed and prepared for the arrival of the two Decepticons. they didn't have to wait long before they heard Soundwave and Megatron enter the room, then Jay shouted "attack!" and all hell broke lose, well that's what the seven humans would of like to happened but as soon they fired at the Decepticons they realized that their weapons where not going to make a dent on those monsters. As soon as the smoke cleared Megatron growled and roared out "is that the best that you can do? Ha! Starscream hits harder than that, fuck my sire hits harder than that. Now surrender before I lose my temper." The group looked at Jay and nodded, Jay gulped and responded to the giant "And if we don't surrender? then what Megsy, you goin' to offline us again?" Jay stopped and looked confused at what he just said. It then dawned on Megatron, he realized who these rebels where, and smiled cruelly at the former Autobots. then Megatron picked up Aon and said "if you don't want this fleshling to die then surrender." The Autobots dropped their weapons and followed Megatron and Soundwave.

**-ten minutes later-**  
The resistance personal was either captured or dead as Megatron walked down the hallway with the human Autobots in tow. He saw Starscream carrying the resistance's leader towards him. then he heard what was being said to his second in command. Emily had been ranting like a madman until she saw Megatron with Aon in his servo. "Fuck me, you idiots got captured? No, Jay don't answer that I know what happened. I assume that your Megatron." She glanced up at the Decepticons' leader before continuing. "Jay, you're a disappointment, And I'll surrender to Megatron, when He puts Aon down._(Megatron puts Aon down_) Thank you, Megatron, now what the fuck do you want?" Megatron didn't answer right away, but instead started saying "well this is a slagging surprise from Primus. Who would of guessed that Primus would put my mortal enemies right under my nose, so to speak." The Decepticons in the room shifted their weight noisily at the sentence. Megatron ignored them and continued to speak "the Autobots, I thought that I destroyed them forty seven years ago but no, I did not. No mater this time I will destroy them. Decepticons arm and aim at the blue eyed humans they are the Autobots." Primus saw that the Autobots where going to be destroyed again so he interfered and telported the Autobots to a different location, along with a few of the resistance personal including Emily, and Kyle.


	8. The return

Megatron roared in anger at the fact that the Autobots had escaped again. Megatron knew that the Autobots would be hiding their energon signals, but he had to deal with the resistance that the Decepticons had captured. He turned with a grin that sent a shiver down of the spines of the resistance and Decepticons.

-Jasper, Nevada-  
Jack was the first one to wake up, as soon as he opened his eyes he knew something had changed, he did not know what. The first thing he notice is that the birthmark that he had hid his entire life was copied onto his clothes, he remembered that the symbol meant that he was an Autobot, what ever that was. Jack noticed that the others were stirring and getting up, the same Autobot symbol was visible on the others, even Aon. Brian grunted and said "Jack, move your fat aft and get off me." Without missing a beat Jack responded "my aft is fine Bulk, it's your's that as large as one of the moons." The two friends looked startled at what they just said, Heart grunted and said "it seems that we have memories of a past life, now who's here?" The Autobots started to sound off "Jack", "Brian", "Rachelle", "Kane", "Aon", "Heart", "Jay, that's everybot. Heart can you run a scan. Wait it seams some of our human friends have traveled with us." Emily looked astounded at the seven people sitting in front of her then she sensed three more people behind her, which made no sense since only two people had come with her. Emily turned and saw a regal looking grandfather like person, the person in question started to talk, this is what he said "thank you Emily for taking care of my children. I know what you thinking, but I am not human and nether are the seven of you." He looked past Emily at the Autobots and continued "Autobots, you have a long and difficult road ahead of you, these humans will help you. I ask if you are ready to defend this world from the Decepticons and find your Prime." The Autobots nodded. Primus smiled and responded "good, let once was be that again, till all are one Autobots!" Primus disappeared and Emily turned and gasped for in front of her was the Cybertronians that where executed so many years ago, except for one. Jazz looked at his fellow Autobots and smiled, Megatron had some things to answer for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: sorry every one that this chapter took forever, but it's up now! Anyway thanks to Carmel201 for the support, and to my other readers. The next chapter wont come out for a while cause I'm moving on Sunday so until the next chapter rate, review and send in ideas for future chapters! -amytheninja


	9. Reveiling the forgotten

Jazz looked over at Ratchet and said "yo, doc run a scan on us and our human friends to make sure that everything is in order." Ratchet nodded and then replied "everyone and everybot is fine, Jazz. The only bot we are missing is our leader. Who that would be I wouldn't know." Emily looked at the Cybertronians that had been posing as humans for the last thirty seven years, she asked them "wait a minute you're telling me that the blue eyed kids that showed up over the years where actually you guys?" Emily did not believe her luck, that she of all people hid the enemies of the Decepticons. Emily was baffled at the thought that for thirty seven years she had hid the, wait what did the call themselves? She couldn't remember, so she asked "well getting over the fact that I've been hiding you guys for a while, what's your faction's name?" Jazz perked up at that and responded to the question "we little Emily are the Autobots, we came here to protect your world from the Decpticons, but as you know that did not work out. On top of that we lost our leader." The pained look Jazz gave was all Emily needed to see that these where gentle beings. She turned and looked at the other two humans who where with her and then swore and started on a rampage "slagging, bull-headed, pain in the ass. David what in the name of all slaggin' hell are you doing here?" David looked ashamed before he answered his former leader "to make things right, Emily. With you and those who are now gone." Emily gasped at what was said and replied "we three humans are all that's left of the resistance? Slag, it David you've thrown away the last chance any of those people had at living! You have the gall to come crawling back to the people and Cybertronians you have betrayed?" A new voice entered the conversation, Emily looked over at the owner of the voice and gasped, Aon had turned into a Cybertronian as well. Aon said to all assembled "Emily, do not judge him for he made a grave mistake in helping the Decepticons, but he did not have a choice. the Decepticons where holding his only living family against him, I know this because he confided in me." Jazz looked over at the mech and asked "what's your name?" The other answered "Orion Pax."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
short chapter sorry. Anyway don't blame me for not up dating sooner but as i mentioned, i moved again and just have had the time or resources to write this. thanks again to my faithful readers and especially Carmel201 for their support. Anyway still looking for ideas for future chapters, so send them my way and i'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. -amytheninja


	10. The rise of a hero!

Ratchet looked over at Orion, and said "old friend what are you doing online? I thought Megatron offlined you along time ago." Orion shuck his helm and replied " Primus, moves in mysterious ways old friend." Emily looked at Orion at gasped he looked exactly like the leader of the Autobots. "Impossible" she whispered to herself. Jazz started to give out orders, "Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and I will track down the Decepticons, or more specially good ol' Megs." Emily whipped her head around so she could address her former second in command "what about us or him?" she pointed a finger in Orion's direction before continuing "and don't forget that until recently that I was your boss, and no offense but I personally want to serve Megs and Screamer their afts on a silver platter." Jazz chuckled at the last part before answering "well, Emmie. First is that Orion is not a fighter and second as Autobots we don't willing endanger humans or those who are innocence. I will happily bring you back a piece of Meg's and Screamer's afts." Emily sighed and nodded, she turned to say something to Orion to find that the bot in question was off a ways, in the hands of the Decepticons! "uh, guys the 'cons got Orion!" Screamed Emily

-with Orion and the 'cons-

Orion had walked of aways because of what Jazz had said, he did not know why what he said hurt, but it did. Orion didn't notice the 'cons till they were right on top off him, he was that lost in his thoughts. Starscream had a look of complete disgust on his faceplates when he looked at Orion, he commented to Megatron " well what do we have here a lone Autobot? Ha! He looks weaker than that Bumblebee. I don't see why you wanted us to track down this poor excuse of an Autobot down, I mean it's not like he's... Oh." Megatron looked over at Starscream, his incompetent second in command, before turning and talking to Orion. " Orion, brother! It's good to see you online on this miserable mud ball of a planet. Come we have much to discuss for the future of this mud ball." Orion had not moved from his position, it looked like that he was considering Megatron's words before replying " Megatron it is true that we were once brothers, but that changed when you brutally murdered me. So no, Megatron I will not allow you to blind me to the true any longer, I am an Autobot. You, brother are not one of us." Megatron roared in rage at what his brother had said before retorting back at Orion " so brother you defy me yet again, only this time I will not make the mistake of leaving you alive so that you can steal my destiny. No this time I will claim the matrix before you brother, and no force on this mud ball can stop me." the rest of the Autobots came charging in firing at the 'cons, and the 'cons started to return fire.

Megatron turn to his brother to finish this age long rivalry. He swung his sword expecting it to bite in to the tender neck cables of his brother only to find that his brother had transformed his servo into a sword as well to block to blow. Megatron was surprised to say the least, but that did not stop him from disengaging his brother and trying to stab his Spark, again his fatal blow was blocked. Megatron grew impatient and started to rain blows down on his younger brother, occasionally His blade found it's mark but more often that not he received blows from his brother.

Primus looked down at the battle taking place and smiled, Orion had earned his rightful title as Prime, now all he had to do was grant it to the youngling. "Orion, my son hear me." Orion had disengaged Megatron so that he could find who had called his name. " Who calls me?" " It is I, Primus Young Orion." Orion gasped and replied " does that mean that you are giving me the object that, I have been dreaming about?" " Yes young Orion it does. Now accept the matrix of leadership and rise as Optimus Prime." "But, Primus I am unworthy of such of an honour." Primus chuckled at the young Orion before replying " no, Orion you are more than worthy of this title, just remember what you done." Orion was hit with a flow of memories, that he realised were his. Orion looked over at Primus and said the three words he wanted to hear "I am ready." Primus nodded and said so that all could hear " then by the power vested in this matrix by me, I hear by give you the name you were always meant to carry, rise Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Unite this world and your own, till all are one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

long chapter, but worth it. Any way there is one to two more chapters on the way depends on how the story goes anyway leave a comment if you want Megs to live or die cause I am not shire at this point. You now the drill read and review also go start a poll to see if I should do another fanfic, cause I have a few ideas but yeah. -amytheninja


End file.
